1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for quantitatively determining the total gas released from gas containing compounds and their bond forms.
More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for determining the bond form of oxygen or nitrogen in solid or liquid small metal samples at a more rapid rate than heretofore possible, in addition to the quantity of oxygen or nitrogen in oxygen or nitrogen containing compounds, respectively.